Research Goals for the Coming Year: 1. Purify and further characterize the factor present in peritoneal exudates that inhibits adherence of cells to artificial or peritoneal surfaces. An attempt will also be made to judge the physiologic significance of this material in vivo. 2> Extend the findings of an MIF generating product of SV-40 virus transformed fibroblasts to other tumor systems which are more typical of those occurring in man. 3. Continue the biochemical purification and characterization of the guinea pig basophil granules, particularly the esterase activities and the mucopolysaccharides.